The Unnaturals
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: Every four years in the Galactic Federation, a new unnatural life form is brought to life by pure science. Assisted by the Grand Councilwoman, a loner scientist brings one to life for the first time, and finds something he never knew he needed. With the help of a few others, of course. But little to everyone's knowledge, this experiment is more dangerous than any can hope to think.


**Prologue**

 **No One's POV**

Another day went by in the United Galactic Federation. The Grand Councilwoman took a seat on her bed, a little anxious of the day to come. It was her first term of being the Grand Council member, and tomorrow was to be her first Unnatural Ceremony of her time. Her former Superior, and father had taken over in her place until she was 2 years into her role, and now she was to bring an unnatural being into the universe.

To other galaxies this practice was forbidden, as the talent of the Unnatural could be of great help, or great destruction. The only reason their galaxy still did this was for science and knowledge only. The rules they agreed on were to be no more than a thousand of them created, any whose talent was a threat to life as it was known was to be put down if seen unworthy, and they were to be treated as equals; so not give any rightful reasons to behave out of line. The government decided that to keep the order, and to not overwhelm the scientists that _one_ shall be brought to life every 4 years. Incase the latest one was too much to handle.

During the ceremony, each new life was to be given a random number, for science purposes she did not fully understand. _Her_ role was to greet the new life in peace and happiness, as well as being the first to give her energy for a stable pulse in the new life. It's hard to explain, but all will be answered the next day. The Council Woman has seen many Unnaturals created in her time, some friendly and helpful, others mean and dangerous. A total of 48 out of the 700 that already exist have been judged unworthy of their life and put to death. Her only worry is that one would appear in her rule that could change the course of life. Forever.

If only she knew what was to come from that statement.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: EX-626**

 **Jookiba's POV**

It was a chilly spring night on planet Turo, and normally I would feel annoyed at everyone and everything that got in my way. But not tonight. Tonight was the Annual Unnatural Ceremony. The ceremony where another experiment would be brought to life by the Grand Councilwoman herself. She had done so twice already, bringing to life Experiment 010, a.k.a. Felix into the world, abilities pronounced in the Useful column of the talents. He was a neat freak, needing to clean everything dirty. Sadly when there isn't anything to clean, he tends to eat anything old in his reach. This problem was solved when the government relocated him to planet Mechlon, a planet full of factories that constantly need cleaning.

She also brought to life Experiment 300, a.k.a Spooky. He's a shapeshifter that is meant to form into anyone's worst fear. He started out bad, but was turned good when his talent was put to use in therapy. He's now used to help people with strong phobias, traumas, and other various problems to recover or get over their fears. I know from first hand he does a terrifying impression of my Ex-Wife. I shuddered in memory. His talent was pronounced as Random.

But, the ceremony itself isn't what I was afraid of. For the past 8 years since I've worked with the Scientific Defense Industry, I've studied, monitored, and on the rare occasion taken care of these experiments. 10 months ago, though, I was nominated _and chosen_ as the lead scientist to take care of the next experiment to come. ME! And for the past 10 months, that's what I've been training to do. Being a purebred Kweltiquanian, my brain is initially better than most; not to brag or anything. One of the top GPAs of the modern universe. A 336.945 GPA. Thinking it over, I guess it wasn't a complete mystery as to why I was chosen.

Bringing me back to the present, I walked the nearly empty halls of the normally busy HSDGF ( _Head Science Department of the Galactic Federation_ ), heading towards the elevator. I know I'd taken care of experiments before, but that was never a full time commitment. This? This was a huge responsibility. Like taking care of a new pet. And not to worry anyone, but I'm the _last_ person you'd wanna trust with this kind of thing. I can barely take care of myself, let alone another _living_ being.

I would have said no if I could, but saying no would be like saying I didn't qualify as a head scientist of my position in the HSDGF. I knew I wasn't truly prepared for this, but my whole life has been learning everything I could about everything. History, Math, Science… You name it, I know it. I was always the top of my classes, always appreciated by teachers and schools. But never by my family or people around me. So I figured if I can learn the hardest of Quantum Physics, I can learn to take care of an experiment.

But, socially, I'm not the most healthy alien. That's due to family issues. Mostly because I was never enough for my father, always 2nd or 3rd, and always extra weight to my mother. She would have aborted me had she had the money. My older siblings were their dream children, never me. Which is why I dedicated myself so much into learning, to give me a reason to think I was more than what my parents cracked me up to be. They even went as far as to marry me off to that devilish hag MaryBerth. That's one year of my life I'll never get back.

My heartbeat quickened as I approached the elevator to go down to the front. I was so nervous. As the numbers ticked down, level by level, I suddenly felt like it was taking hours. By the time I got down to the first level, my nerves gave me as Earthlings would call it, a knot in my stomach. I walked through the front door and saw cameras flashing, others recording, scientists from other galaxies, and crowds of local people. There were also military soldiers guarding every square inch of the place.

I walked past the herd of reporters, all asking me random questions. " _How are you feeling right now, ?_ ", " _What made you accept this position in an experiment's life, Dr. Jookiba?_ ", " _What name are you thinking of giving the experiment when it's created?_ ". The last question stuck with me. And yes, the lead scientist does in fact get to name the experiment and it's number. I thought about that as I walked into my spot on the stage, awaiting the Grand Council Woman's arrival.

'Jumba does not want to be giving silly name such as 'Jumba' like parents did; is wanting to be giving it name that fits' I thought. If it's talent was something like a steamer, then obviously he'd call it steamer. But if it was something like a….like a plant grower, then that would be different.

My thoughts left me as the crowd started up again. The Grand Councilwoman had arrived. She was a rare breed called a Speckdomoses. Most of her kind died off when her race was split due to a dying planet. I watched as she elegantly walked up the steps, her outfit proclaiming her position in the galaxy. She silenced everyone with the wave of her hand. "It has been 4 years since the last gathering of the experiments. And 4 years since an Unnatural has joined our universe. Tonight we welcome another new creature with uncanny abilities, strange new customs, and above all, a new part of the Galactic Union." She spoke loudly, but wisely.

"Chosen by Turo's greatest minds, we have Dr. Jumba Jackson Jookiba as this new creation's head scientist and health inspector, Proffeser Nani Pelekai as it's guidance and head nurse, Dr. Wendy Alexander Pleakley as it's agriculture and head planetary teacher, and finally Dr. Joc Von Hamsterviel as it's secondary scientist and observer". My eyes widen as they announce the annoying rodent's name.

I look to my left to see the others in order. A dark Earth female with brown eyes, lighter brown, curly hair, and standing about my chin height. Next to her I was expecting a female from the name Wendy, but found a male one eyed noodle who was shorter than the Earth girl. A Plorganarian. And after that, just as promised, a small white gerbil sat on a small hovercraft, with beady red eyes, and a small red cape that matched. He seemed the only one without nicer things on.

I was broken from my thoughts as the currently existing experiments were brought to their special spots. They were to bring small samples of their talents for the new life to pick from. "Now, let the ceremony begin!" The Council Woman stated. I might be thinking coherently, but my throat was retracted in nerves. If I was supposed to speak, I wouldn't have been able to.

At that moment, some side scientists brought out a clear glass container containing a mixture of vitamins for a natural being to survive in, along with some heavily spiritual herbs inside. It was placed under a VERO 30,000 series, a high electricity weapon created to disable power in planets within a 4 billion light year radius. Least to say, it wasn't something to be tampered with.

Before it was activated thought, an invisible force field was placed around the circle, making it so whatever power was in there, stayed in there. I pulled out my Turo Amber Goggles like everyone else and the VERO was turned on. A light so bright burned through the goggles into my four eyes. So much so, I had to look away. Minutes later, the light died down and a glowing fluorescent mass floated out of the glass container.

It looked like a floating fluid, which it most likely was. It had a faint green pulse go through it every few seconds. The strange thing was, It had a glowing cell in it's center. It was supposed to die down, but after a few seconds, it stayed. That could only mean trouble. In both ways. It swayed an end around like a head and seemed to look around. It had no form, no eyes, ears, nose, or mouth. Just a mass. "Made of matter, brought to life by power, _we_ have created you here. I hope you made your way alright" the Grand Councilwoman said. It tilted it's 'head' to the side in question.

"Allow me to help that pulse of yours". She said softly. Walking down onto the platform, she held her hand out, placing it on it's 'head'. It's pulse glowed brighter until it remained a bright glowing green. She backed away and on que, 10 different pedestals rose around it. An experiment of each different category came down and placed a representation of it's talent down for it to choose. The categories being Elements, Random, Construction/Destruction, Natural, Unnatural, Useful, Strange, Exotic, Power, and Useless. Now it was my time to act.

I stepped down from the stage onto the platform where this creation was hovering. It seemed to sense me as it flew towards me in a tense ease. Strange how it looked. I stayed still and waited for it to get used to my presence when something historical happened. A 'limb' as I'll call it reached out to touch me. It stopped halfway, as if waiting for me to respond. A bunch of gasps could be heard, but I paid no mind. I felt trapped in the moment; in a good way.

This thing was making moves not even thought possible for it! Wanting to make contact, but stopping before doing so in an attempt to keep peace, I was, as you could say, awestruck. I moved my hand up to it and let it touch me. The area felt numb and hot, but cold and on fire all at once. I have no idea why, but the moment had me feeling emotional and had made it feel like the most real thing that's happened to me in years.

It pulled away as the lights from under each talent caught it's attention. But the hot/cold feeling stayed in my hand as if it left a part of itself in me. I took out my E-Pad and recorded what just happened, as well as what was. The mass flew around the different pedestals, coming to a stop at the Ever-changing Fire/Water/Flower/Cloud of the Elements category. It touched the cloud with it's 'head' and it went down, signifying that wasn't it's talent.

It backed away skittishly, looking at the Grand Councilwoman, but she urged him on. I recorded the results. Next he stopped at a lit lightbulb for the Power section. It touched it and it fell, turning off. Another strange thing about this is they usually know their talent by first or second pick. It went through the Useful and Exotic sections, but still no result. Then fate had decided there wasn't enough history made today. As it passed by the Hammer for Construction/Destruction, it gravitated up on its own.

The lifting of the hammer got the mass' attention and it stopped. It flew back towards the hammer and once again hesitated on if it should touch it or not. After a good five seconds, two 'limbs' came out to grab it, but pulled back again, unsure. But then reached out and finally grabbed the hammer. Light suddenly shot through the mass, giving it a faint outline of a white creature with long ears and large eyes before it got too bright to look at.

Once the light faded, a small, blue creature stood before us. It had an oval shaped head with large black eyes, large ears that went another foot off it's head with a large, dark blue nose. It had 4 arms and 3 back spines with a stubby tail. It's coloring was mainly a soft grey/sapphire blue, dark blue splotches on its head and back, with light blue around its eyes and going down from it's chin to its lower stomach.

It blinked a few times before looking down at itself for the first time. It looked at it's back and finally looked around. It began to look nervous and curled in on itself, holding the hammer close. I made myself known to it by getting up from my one knee. It still held the same skittish look as it jerked it's head over at me. I stopped a foot from it and kneeled again. I looked it straight in the eyes and said softly and quietly "It's alright, my little one. You are being safe". It's eyes grew a bit calmer and it took a step closer to me. It held out a paw, much like before it gained physical form.

I smiled gently and held the same hand it had touched me with before out. When it touched my hand I instantly knew he was a boy. I could also feel his unease and his fear. I noticed when he touched me his spines fell and he uncurled himself a little. The Grand Councilwoman announced "Now, Jookiba may name him, and may assign a number for him within 010-032, 113-154, 223-245, 301-303, 482-500, 503-524, and 620-644. Anything outside of those has already been taken".

But taking one look at him, I already knew what his number was. And his name. "Allowing me to introduce myself. My name is being Dr. Jumba Jookiba, but you can be calling me Jumba. _You_ are being experiment number 626" I proclaimed loud enough for others to hear. "Welcome to the 21st century, _Stitch_ " I said softly, naming him. He seemed to catch my drift as his ears twitched in happiness and a smile grew on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. The whole area erupted into cheers after that. Normally public displays of any loud noise would get me into a damp mood, but the crowd's cheers fell into deaf ears and I was once again caught in the moment with my 626. ' _My 626. I am liking the sound of that_ " I thought. Maybe this won't be so bad for me after all.

He looked down and placed the hammer into his bottom, left hand and raised his arms to me to be picked up. After everything, I couldn't say no to that. I picked him up and carried him up to the stage. He looked around more curious, than cautious now and held on to me, though it was not needed.

We approached the Grand Councilwoman. "Yes, welcome indeed Experiment 626" She announced. He looked at her for a second before holding his hand out to her. She held it and he relaxed, seeming to recognize her presence. "Now Experiment 626 will be taken to his training room where he will learn to control his Constructive or Destructive talents. There he will stay for the next 4 years until he's able to control himself. Once he does he will have earned his name and his place in our galaxy" She announced. "You know what to do, Dr. Jookiba". I smiled and replied "Yes, Jumba is knowing". I carried him off the stage as the Councilwoman finished the ceremony off. The others who will help teach him followed me to my lab room. The Earth girl smiled at him.

"Hello there" she said kindly. He looked at her and tilted his head. "Can you say hello back?". I looked down at him as he figured out how to work his voice. "Err…..he….heh...looo". It sounded adorable. ' _Adorable? Come now Jumba, don't be losing head because pair of large eyes_ ' I thought. "Come on, little guy, you can do it" she urged. "He..lo….Hell..o..Hello" He managed to say. "Theere we go. Good job!" She praised. He smiled, showing off a full set of razor sharp teeth. The Plorganarian did _not_ like that.

"Ahh! It...it's got...sharp teeth!" he said, cowering behind the Earth girl. 626 looked on, confused. "Ah, calming down one-eyed noodle. If all goes well, shouldn't have reason to be using sharper teeth" I said. If you were a really big nitpicker like the Earth female, you would have caught the humor in my voice. This was not the case with the noodle, as he looked even more terrified. "Ha, ha, ha, don't encourage him" the Earth girl said.

I smiled a little evilly at her. That's when I noticed how quiet the gerbil was being. "Has been long time, Hamsterviel". He chuckled. "You and you're oh-so-very genius mind have gotten greatest honor of all. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous". I stayed cool on the outside, but couldn't help the feeling of unease that settled into my stomach. I could hear the hints of evil lingering in his voice. "Wait, you two know each other?" The noodle asked. "Yes, are old college friends" I said.

It was quiet after that. I looked down at 626 and noticed he was falling asleep. "Please to be keeping awake, 626. Need to be running some tests on what your talent is bringing". He jerked his head up when I talked, but laid his head back down on my shoulder, looking tired. We entered the sliding doors into my lab and I handed the tired 626 to the Earth female. 626 looked skittish when I did. "It's ok little guy. He's not going anywhere" she said.

I turned away from them and set up the special scanning machine. "Since 626 is closely resembling common Earth pet, will be comparing him to one. Any suggestions?" I asked. "Umm…." she thought. "Any dog should work" she mumbled. "Jumba is not having all day" I said impatiently. "Just do a Collie then" she said at last. He looked nothing like the dog, but I didn't complain. I reprogrammed a few things in the setting and adjusted the tube size, before I walked back over to get 626.

"Alright, now we shall see what special abilities you are having". I carried him over and set him into the small tube. He clawed at the glass, but he stopped at my word. I pressed a few buttons and the machine began scanning him with red, blue, and green rays. 626 did not like that. He growled, and thrashed at the lights violently. "Calming down 626!" I said. He just growled at me and kept at it. "We don't have to drug him, do we?" the Earth girl said uneasily. "Am hoping not, Professor Pelekai, am hoping not".

He calmed down after a minute and yawned. Clearly being alive was taking up his energy. The machine beeped, signifying that the scan was over. The Earth girl took him out while me and Hamsterviel went to look at his abilities. "Wow. He is very oh-so-powerful" he said. My eyes were as wide as his when I read his talents. "Sh..should I ask what he can do, or.." The Plurganorian asked nervously. "It's not bad, is it?" the Earth female added in. "If scanning is right, will be harder for us to control him".

"Well _(gulp)_ wh..what can he do, exactly?" asked. "He is being Fireproof, can be lifting objects up to 3,000 times his weight, can be seeing in dark, and can climb walls. His back spines are also proving to be poisonous and his antennae can sense radiation and heat. His senses are also being higher than average animals". "Wow. That is strong" The Earth girl said. "Yes, but it's not the scary part" Hamsterviel said.

"I..it's not?" the Plurganorian asked, scared. "Nope. Scary part is when instincts start to be kicking in, will be wanting to destroy everything he can be touching". The one eyed noodle gasped and the Earth female said "That is bad". She looked down at 626 in her arms who looked confused. He did that annoying, but adorable head turn telling us that he was confused. "H..how l..long before h..his instincts k..kick in?" the Pluginorian asked nervously.

"If lucky, not for a few days. If unlucky, will be in morning" I said. I took a deep breath. "Well, will need to put him in a Cell Room until we know he's ok to be letting out" I said, looking back at the newest experiment of the Galaxy. 'The Grand Councilwoman is not going to be liking this. Not at all'.

* * *

Author's Note **: Hello all my llamas! What do you think? I find inspiration for my stories, basically anywhere, but after watching a Disney movie, I thought of this and I instantly started writing. If anyone could figure out which one I was inspired by, I'd be impressed, but comment if you want more!**


End file.
